Jigglypuff (Super Smash Bros.)
Jigglypuff (Japanese: プリン Purin) is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. In Super Smash Bros. ]] Jigglypuff is a playable character, but it must be unlocked by clearing the 1-Player mode with any character. Jigglypuff has one of the best recoveries in the game and can use its low-power aerial attacks to combo larger and heavier opponents easily, but it also the lightest character and thus very easy to knock off the stage. Jigglypuff shares the stage with . Jigglypuff's special (B-button) moves are: , its neutral special (B without directional input), a basic lunging strike; , its up special, which causes opponents to fall asleep; and , its down special, which will send a foe flying if they are close enough, but if it misses, Jigglypuff is very vulnerable. Description The Balloon PKMN with the big, round eyes. It sings a soothing melody, sending those that hear it to sleep. When mad, it puffs itself up. As a Balloon PKMN, its body is light, weak, and easy to knock away. In Super Smash Bros. Melee (Japanese)]] Jigglypuff appears again in the sequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee, but like the first game, it must be unlocked first by completing Classic Mode with any character. It shares the with , and . Jigglypuff's Pound attack is moved to its Side-B attack, and instead, is Jigglypuff's new B attack. When the player holds B Jigglypuff will begin to charge. It can be let go at any time, though the longer it is charged, the stronger the attack will be. The move is sometimes hard to control. Jigglypuff has a combination of attributes—fast aerial movement, quick and strong aerial attacks, and multiple jumps—that give it very strong aerial combat abilities, while Rest can end an opponent's stock at surprisingly early percentages and can be comboed into with little chance of escape against fast-falling characters. On the other hand, many characters find it easy to KO Jigglypuff due to its light weight, and its grounded attacks are poor in speed. Trophy Information Classic Mode This Balloon Pokémon invites its opponents in close with its big, round eyes and then puts them to sleep with a soothing lullaby. It puffs itself up when angry, and while it may look adorable, it's not to be trifled with; it knows several powerful techniques. Jigglypuff evolves into after exposure to a Moon Stone. Adventure Mode Jigglypuff's normal attacks are weak, and because of its light weight it's easily sent flying. However, with its incredible midair agility, it seems to dance when airborne. Rollout is a powerful speed attack, but players must be careful not to fly off the edge. Pound does serious damage, and it can also help as a recovery move. All-Star Mode Jigglypuff can put its enemies to sleep if they are in range of its Sing attack, although the attack does not work on airborne foes. Rest puts Jigglypuff into a deep sleep, but at the instant it drops off, an intense energy force radiates out of the exact center of its body. If this force comes in contact with an enemy, look out! Rest is Jigglypuff's wild card. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl ]] Jigglypuff appears again in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and must be unlocked. The player can unlock Jigglypuff through the , which Jigglypuff plays no major role in. Like the other characters, Jigglypuff receives a Final Smash, "Puff Up", which makes Jigglypuff grow to a giant state, knocking out players that come too close to it. After a short amount of time, Jigglypuff shrinks back down to normal size. Jigglypuff remains mostly unchanged from Melee to Brawl, possessing strong aerial combat while being slow and weak on the ground. It is mostly the game that changed around it - the lower falling speeds of all characters improved other characters' aerial abilities, reducing Jigglypuff's relative advantage. Rest has also been substantially weakened, and can no longer be used for surprise KOs at low percentages. Role in "The Subspace Emissary" Jigglypuff, like and , has no real role in the Subspace Emissary. After the player defeats , Jigglypuff becomes unlockable by going halfway through the "The Swamp" area to find a secret door. Through that door, Jigglypuff appears dancing on the . The player then must defeat Jigglypuff in battle to unlock it. Trophy information Jigglypuff A Balloon Pokémon. It invites opponents in close with its big, round eyes, then puts them to sleep with a calming song. The secret to the song's unfailing efficacy is Jigglypuff's ability to sing on the wavelength that will make its opponent the sleepiest. It also uses Attract to infatuate opponents who touch it. It uses a Moon Stone to evolve into Wigglytuff. Puff Up Jigglypuff's Final Smash. It wills its body to get bigger and bigger and bigger. It can't move, and it can't attack--all it can do is get bigger while everyone else looks on. However, it's invulnerable, and it overpowers all attacks to gradually push its opponents off the screen. It's a very simple technique, but how it's used determines its effectiveness. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ]] Although it wasn't known until the 3DS game was released in Japan, Jigglypuff once again returns as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Its unlock requirements are less strict than in Brawl, requiring only 120 Vs. Matches or collecting 30 unique pieces of . Jigglypuff is one of the select unlockable characters of the 3DS version that is available by default in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Notably, Jigglypuff's Rest regains a lot of its previous power, and the charge on its Rollout can be cancelled. Many of its regular attacks also deal slightly more damage. However, Pound carries less forward momentum. |FS=Puff Up}} Trophy information Jigglypuff NA: This Normal/Fairy-type Pokémon is best known for its soothing singing, which can put foes to sleep. In Smash Bros., it fights best in the air and can even jump six times in a row. The downside, though, is that Jigglypuff's so light, most opponents could launch it in their sleep! PAL: This Normal- and Fairy-type Pokémon is best known for its soothing singing, which quite often puts foes to sleep. In this game, Jigglypuff fights best in the air, and can even jump six times in a row. The downside, though, is that Jigglypuff's so light, just about any opponent could launch it in their sleep! '' Jigglypuff (Alt.) '''NA': Jigglypuff's down special Rest sends this Pokémon into a deep sleep that damages and launches any foe it's touching upon napping. They'll even take damage after being hit! It's a pretty challenging move to land, though, and it leaves Jigglypuff wide open to revenge. Be careful when you use it. PAL: When you use the Rest down special, you go into a deep sleep, as you'd expect. But if anyone is touching you when you do it, you'll inflict a lot of damage and launch them directly upwards. They even continue to take damage afterwards. It's not easy to pull off, though, and falling asleep leaves you open to attacks, so be careful. '' Puff Up '''NA:' When Jigglypuff uses its Final Smash, it starts to grow bigger. And bigger. And bigger! Before you know it, Jigglypuff will have completely taken over the screen-and there's no way to make it stop. On smaller stages, fighters may find there's nowhere left to stand! At near full size, Jigglypuff will damage and launch anyone it touches. PAL: It doesn't deal a lot of damage or launch opponents a long way. No, when Jigglypuff uses its Final Smash, it gets...bigger. And bigger. And bigger. Before you know it, Jigglypuff will have completely taken over the screen - and there's no way to make it stop. On smaller stages, fighters may find there's nowhere left to stand! Gallery File:Jigglypuff Final Smash SSB4.png|Jigglypuff using its Final Smash in the 3DS version. File:Golden Jigglypuff SSB4.png|Golden Jigglypuff in the 3DS version. File:Metal Jigglypuff SSB4.png|Metal Jigglypuff in the 3DS version. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Jigglypuff returned in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where it was once again an unlockable character. By default, Jigglypuff is the 15th character to be unlocked, but it can potentially be unlocked earlier via 's in or finding and defeating its fighter icon on the overworld of , on the route past . Classic Mode Jigglypuff's route is called All Original, All 64. In it, it fights the original twelve characters (including unlockable characters) of the first Super Smash Bros., and all battle are fought on stages from the original game. The final round is a reference to the miniboss from the original game's . information *' :' Aw, there's a big eyeball walking around here... *' :' That's just Jigglypuff. *'Solid Snake:' Jigglypuff? That some kind of marshmallow? *'Roy Campbell:' Jigglypuff is a balloon-shaped . It may be light and puffy and full of air, but its ability is devastating. *'Solid Snake:' Sleep...? What's so devastating about it going to sleep? *'Roy Campbell:' The instant it falls asleep, there's a huge buildup of energy in its center of gravity. If it hits you, it's lights out for sure. *'Solid Snake:' So it puts a lot of energy into sleeping? Sounds pretty irresponsible if you ask me. *'Roy Campbell:' Takes all kinds, Snake. Especially here in "Brawl". *' :' That's , the Balloon Pokémon. *' :' Look at the way it floats! It must be light as air. *' :' Don't let its cuddly appearance fool you. It's one of the most aerodynamic fighters out there. And it has a deadly attack called . When Jigglypuff lands this move, the effects can be devastating. *'Viridi:' However, that move does render Jigglypuff for a short period of time afterward. *'Palutena:' So when you see Jigglypuff start to fall asleep, that's your cue to move in for the kill. *'Pit:' Gotcha. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for when it nods off. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=かないみか Mika Kanai |en=Rachael Lillis |fr_eu='SSB64/Melee:' Guylaine Gibert Brawl/3DS/Wii U: Virginie Demians |de='SSB64/Melee:' Mara Winzer Brawl/3DS/Wii U: Dina Kuerten}} Trivia * Jigglypuff is the only character to keep its original voice track through all five games. * In one of Jigglypuff's palette swaps in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, its hat bears a resemblance to 's hat. ** In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, it also gains a hat similar to 's default hat and accessory and a nurse's cap similar to Kalos's Pokémon Center Nurses (which also may be a reference to Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff from the anime counterpart). * In most languages, Jigglypuff shares a voice actress with the recurring in the anime. The only exceptions are the Brawl and the 3DS and Wii U versions for both the European French and German games. ** The Jigglypuff in Smash Bros. has been voiced by Rachel Lillis in every installment, even after TPCi took over the dubbing for the anime and was replaced by Michele Knotz. Palette swaps Related articles * External links * * ** ** ** ** ** Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Pokémon characters es:Jigglypuff (Super Smash Bros.) it:Jigglypuff (Super Smash Bros.) ja:プリン (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ)